


The Coronation

by shipping_galore



Category: Ninja senshi tobikage (Ninja Robots English version) Anime and Manga
Genre: Complete, F/M, Manga & Anime, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: Xenos 5 after a long journey returns home to Andromeda with the help of Joe and the other they defeat the rest of the Kroken army and liberate the people and celebrate their freedom  with the crowning of a new Empress





	The Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> SG: this is my first Story for Ninja robots (English version) also called Ninja Senshi Tobikage in Japanese it’s an OLD Japanese Anime tv series that originally aired in the 80’s from 1985 to 1986 in japan the Show aired on Cartoon network in 1995 (way after it finished airing in japan, there are 43 episodes but for the English version there are 10 volume 2 eps each but they only have 20 episodes in English it was completed all 43 episode in English when it aired. But only 20 of those English episodes are on DVD there is a bit of a mix up with volume 5 and 2, episodes 3 and 4 are on vol 5 although its showing episodes 5 and 6. And episodes 5 and 6 are on vol 2 although its showing episodes 2 and 3. The last 2 episodes of the Japanese version episodes 42 and 43 are summaries so the true ending is episodes 41 they had money trouble and never finished the show so it ends on a cliff hanger with a difference in the English version Joe the main character ends up with Jenny a friend of his but I’ve always like the idea of Joe ending up with the Princess Rowena I’ll also be using the English names for the characters I do believe that Rowena’s mothers name in the English version is Romelia also PLEASE do not tell me I should be using Japanese names I get that a lot from readers who read my Card captors stories so I will say this one FINAL time I grew up on the English version of the anime shows Sailor moon ninja robots DBZ Card capter Ghost in the shell standalone complex, yes I’ve watch clips of Japanese version of card captors I’ve switched over to both version when watching sailor moon and dbz movies and watched Ninja Senshi Tobikage and I hate it I’m forever reading the subs and missing out on what’s happening in the eps. I admit when I write for a new category my story is never that good all I have is the plot its not very thought out I don’t have anything to go on as I mention the shows was never fully finished but I did stumble on some info that the ending was meant for them to reclaim Rowena’s home world so that’s were the idea came from.  
> **********************************************************************  
> Characters ages:  
> Joe Maya age 15- 16  
> Jenny Ai age 17 (she turned 17 in episode 29 The Forgotten Age of Seventeen)  
> Mike Coil age 15  
> Damian age 18  
> Rowena age 15-16  
> Jade age 18  
> Icelander age 20

Started it on 12/1/19

 **Title:** The Coronation  

 **Author:** Shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Rowena / Joe, Jade/ Mike, Damian/ Jenny

 **Genre:** General

 **Warnings:** Mention of death

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ninja Robot also known as Ninja Senshi Tobikage

 **Intro:** Xenos 5 After tremendously LONG Journey returns home to Andromeda

* * *

After an Awfully long time the war between King Annex of planet Kroken and Rowena was finally over the king was dead and his army was destroyed by Joe Maya, pilot of the ninja robot Cybertron. At Present time the Andromeda space ship Xenos 5 was making its long way back home to the black star galaxy.

Rowena wandered the halls of her ship heading towards the chamber of the super computer, where her dear Joe and her former commander, Icelander still lay powering the ship to get them back home to the black star galaxy as fast as they could by using light-speed. Coming upon the room she unlocked the door and made her way down the hall until she came to the opening where the supercomputer along with Joe and Icelander lay. Walking closer Rowena placed her hand on the door, come back to me Joe you two Icelander I need you both” Rowena whispers.

Suddenly Rowena  was pulled from her thoughts  by a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see her ex rival Jenny, “come on Princess you’ll see them again when we get you home”

Rowena gave the 17-year-old a small smile, “thank you Jenny” said Rowena, “Princess we are all in the main sitting room would you care to join us?” asked Jenny, “thank you for the kind offer but I think I shall retire to my room” said  Rowena, Jenny walked with Rowena down the corridor and back out into the halls of Xenos 5 Jenny bowed her head  and watch the Princess walk off.  Jenny looked over her shoulder when an arm came about her shoulders, she glanced over to see her long-time friend and new love interest, as well as the pilot of the golden ninja, Damian.

“How is she doing?” asked Damian, Jenny sighs and placed her hands on the arm that held her,” she misses them and to be frank I miss Joe to he was a big part of my life” Jenny admits, “are you still angry that he chose Rowena?” asked Damian “No not any more” says Jenny relaxing back into the 18 year old’s’ embrace. “We should get back to Mike and Jade and tell them we found the Princess, Jades been awfully worried, and Mike’s been worried for Jade’s worry of the Princess’s feelings” said Damian.

Jenny nods and Damian release her from his arms, together they make their way to the ships main sitting room. Entering the room, they find the couple they were looking for, Lady Jade the Princess’s Lady in waiting and Jenny good friend and Joe’s younger brother Mike, Jade spots Jenny and Damian. “Jenny tell me did you find the Princess” Jade asked hurriedly. “Yes, I found her she was outside the chamber of the super computer,” Jenny replied     

Jade sighed with relief, “it should not be long now before we see the both of them again after all light speed is the fastest way to travel.,” Jenny sighs and sits herself in the chair before looking up at Jade, “Jade what’s your home planet like?” asked Jenny, Jade looked up startled, yet before the 18-year-old could answer the pilot of Xenos 5 voice was heard.

“All to station we are entering the black star Galaxy, the others stood up and left parting from Jade, “I’ll get the Princess you all go on” Jade called before turning and hurrying to her Princess  only to see Rowena running towards her, the Princess’s face was a light with happiness. “Come Princess” Jade calls taking her hand and hurrying back to the bridge they enter the bridge and see the others already in their seat strapped in. Jade and Rowena take their seat and strap in, moments later they enter the black star galaxy the others are in aww at what they are seeing but its Rowena who only has eyes for the pinky purple planet in front of them,

“Is that?” Jenny asked, seeing the planet before them

“Yes, Jenny that is my home, Planet Andromeda” Rowena answers

Suddenly the Xenos 5 becomes a bit unstable as they enter  Andromeda’s atmosphere.  Finally, they see the sky Mike Jenny and Damian are transfixed by the world so unlike the beautiful green and blue of the Earth, their eyes grow sad and anger boils within them at the destruction that king Annex has coursed suddenly an alarm went “there is a decrease in power” said one of the control men, Rowena’s eyes lit up “Joe Icelander” unstrapping herself, she fled the bridge with Jenny hot on her heels and the others right behind them  yet as the came to the corridor which led into the super computer they saw first Joe then Icelander emerging from the hallway Joe seeing his love smiled and held out his arms, which  Rowena ran into.

The couple held each other tightly, Icelander glanced away he would never say it out-loud, but it stung him that his Princess chose Joe over him he looked to the others and saw jade who wore a smile. Some time passed and the couple pulled apart Rowena turned to Icelander while Joe made his way over to Mike Jenny and Damien, Jade made her way over to her commander and her princess.

“It’s SO good to see you Icelander how you feel?”  asked Jade.

“Well, thank you but confused why have Joe and I been released from the computer?” asked Icelander. Rowena smiled, “we have returned home Icelander,” his eyes widened “we have?” he asked in wonder. Meanwhile Joe was getting requited with his friends hugging is ‘little’ brother Mike gave Damien the hand-wrestler handshake and hugged Jenny while kissing her forehead in a brotherly fashion. “It’s good to see you all again” said Joe, Rowena turned to the others, shall, we proceed?” the others nodded and followed her though the ship  and down the ramp leading out of Xenos 5. Rowena stopped  and turned.

“This is a holding chamber  where the Xenos 5 and the three ninja robots were held” she then turned and headed up into the palace.  The servants and members of the royal staff who were still held up within the palace stood in awe when they saw their princess had FINALLY  returned.

Jenny Damian Mike and Joe were shown around the palace by jade and Rowena while the crew of Xenos 5  and Icelander went to get some much-needed rest. 

As the group stood by the windows and look out at the destruction that surrounded the palace their hearts grew heavy  Joe turned to his love, Rowena when do we start making your home world better?” he asked. She saw the other nod in agreement   I will make the announcement of my return and the death of king annex to the Kroken Army still here then I will find my mother Romelia.

* * *

  *****A month later******

The world of Andromeda was rebuilt and its people  happy and thriving once more the remaining Kroken Army were defeated by Joe Jenny Mike and Damien after they refused to leave Andromeda unharmed.  after the defeat, their next mission was to find the Empress Romelia however when they did find her it was to late like Rowena’s dream she had during her long journey where she dreamt her mother had been murdered that dream was now a sad reality the kingdom mourned the lose  of their Empress, Rowena was stoic and strong throughout the ordeal but Joe and Icelander as well as Jade  saw the pain deep within her blue eyes, Jade with her room adjoining her soon to be empress’s room heard the teen cry every night for the loss of her mother.

* * *

After the morning period had passed  the kingdom rejoiced  for today was the day their new empress would officially be crowned. Jenny Jade and other lady’s in waiting helped their Empress to be get ready for her big day. Meanwhile  the people gathered in the throne room to watch the crowning of a knew empress. Joe Icelander mike and Damien were in the front row awaiting Rowena’s grand entrance, Mike Damien Joe and Jenny were each given communicator like the ones Icelander jade and Rowena used  after first meeting joe and the others.

The announcement was made, and Joe saw Rowena dressed in a golden dress with a red cape her lavender hair cascaded down her back make her way up the long isle and up the podium steps before taking a seat on the throne. She was given the sceptre and orb  and repeated the oath the previous Rulers had given  Jade stepped forward and removed Rowena’s golden tiara  moments later her mothers crown  was placed atop her head, afterwards she stood and walked to the edge of the podium as the herald announced, Presenting her  Imperial Majesty Empress Rowena, the crowed bowed and although he bowed Joe never took his eyes off his Royal love.

* * *

Many hours later after the royal ball everyone had retired but Rowena wondered the palace  and looked out the palace window across her kingdom below Rowena sighed with relief that the nightmare was over and her planet was restored but she wondered if she could do the job of ruling, sighing once again she rest her head against  the window her head shot up moment later when a pair of hands placed themselves on her shoulder, seeing the image of her love in the windows reflection Rowena smiled and turned Joe smiled at her and bowed.

“Good evening your Imperial Majesty” he said with a grin, Rowena laughs and hugs Joe, he placed his arms about her waist and shoulders, I’m sorry we could not save your mother” he apologised, Rowena closed her eyes, in sorrow but opens them again moments later.

"Joe I’m worried I will not be a good ruler like my parents” Rowena confessed.

Joe gently pushed her back and lifted her chin, “You will do fine I’m sure for you are not alone you have Jade and Icelander to guide you I don’t know anything about ruling but I will always be a there to comfort you, should you need it” said Joe, he sealed his promise with a sweet kiss while outside in the night sky the stars twinkled in the sky over a reborn kingdom.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on the 1/3/19


End file.
